White Fire
by slytherin-whores
Summary: Ginny and...Draco?
1. Prologue

White Fire Prologue 

  
It was daybreak when Ginny awoke, shivering from the cold air against her back. "These bloody pyjamas!" she thought to herself, reaching for her top which she predicted had fallen down again. "I knew I should have bought a smaller size." She traced her hand lightly over her back, looking for the offending strap. "It must have fallen all the way don again," she thought as she lifted the duvet to look for her top. What she saw made her catch her breath. It became apparent why she could not find her top. The lack of clothing was a good indication.

  
It was then Ginny realised hers wasn't the only breathing she could hear. She turned on her back to look at the person behind her, slowly so as not to disturb them.

  
She knew who it was before she turned to look. How, she wasn't sure, but seeing his sliver-blonde hair poking up from underneath the duvet almost made her heart burst through her ribs.

  
"Oh fuck!"

  
* * *

  
She had already gathered her clothes and left by the time Draco awoke. His head was pounding. He'd never had such a hangover, though he knew part of his headache was probably down to the lack of sleep. Draco had realised the way he felt about Ginny the year before, but had been unable to tell her. How could he? Him a Slytherin, her a Gryffindor. He could never tell her, or that's what he had thought. And when he saw her at the party, he felt he could not wait any longer. He figured the alcohol had taken away some of the apprehension so he could tell her. He was terrified. But strangely enough, he had not told her what he had intended to. And even more amazing was the fact that she had not laughed or run off, or anything of the sort. Instead she…well…

  
* * * 

  
There was music, alcohol, and strangely enough, a mini-firework display going on in the downstairs toilet (presumably caused by Fred and George Weasley who still turned up at student parties despite having left two years ago to open their own joke shop).

  
It was another one of those parties, where everyone shows up, and turns it into a party full of orgy-like qualities. Draco scanned the bouncing crowd for the long, red hair that made her so beautiful. He spotted her dancing in the corner with Harry Potter, and began making his way over to her.

  
"Tonight, you are going to tell her," slurred the voice in his brain. God, I must be drunk if even my thoughts are slurred. "Don't stutter. Just tell her how you feel, and if you have to, get the hell out!"

  
He saw Ginny leave the room and go into the garden. "Well, at least I don't have to do this in front of people, "muttered Draco to himself as he followed her outside.

  
The garden was dark, and her could just make out her outline against a tree, completely surrounded by the black curtain. She was facing away from him, looking up as if catching her breath, or more likely, trying to sober up. He made his way over, slowly so as not to startle her.

  
"Ginny," he almost whispered. She whipped around, sending her hair tumbling around her face.  
"Malfoy?! What, school isn't enough to single me out, you have to do it here?" she asked incredulously, her eyes standing out a blazing green in the darkness.

  
"No! No, that's not what I uh…came here for," Draco said. He was beginning to feel that this might not have been such a good idea.

  
"Well, what then?" Ginny said impatiently, "And make it fast because I really should go back inside." He hesitated and she started to leave.

  
"Wait…" Draco started, trying to draw out her presence for as long as possible. I will not give in now, not while I'm this close.

  
"Look, spit it out you fucking incompetent ferret. I have a dance waiting for me!" she shouted, gesturing to Potter who was currently hitting on a lamp. Great example Gin, she thought to herself. "And I'm not being funny, but I really don't want to spend my night with you, Draco fucking Malfoy."

  
She did not see the hurt her words had caused. Draco looked straight into her eyes and screamed, "I fucking hate you! I hate your stupid eyes and your fiery hair which always smells of fruit and honey because of your stupid shampoo! I hate your smile, and your dimples, and your laugh, and the way you twist your hair around your fingers! I hate wondering how far those freckles actually go, and I hate lying in my stupid dorm bed, wishing that I was with you."

  
Draco was really mad, and he shoved Ginny u[p against the tree.  
"I HATE YOU!"

  
And then he was kissing her, so hard it was almost bruising, and all Ginny could say was…  
"Oh!"

  
Because of her current predicament, It took Ginny a while to come to her senses, but thankfully she did and she pushed him off her, rage filling her body.

  
"You insensitive, little SHIT! You think that it's ok to say "I hate you" and then make out?!" she slapped him around the face. "Let me tell you something, you little bastard you-"

  
"Ginny." He cut her off, edging towards her.

  
"No! You li-"

  
"Ginny," he purred, but it was muffled as his face was in her neck, and his hand was somewhere up her top, beginning to travel lower.

  
"MalFOY!"

  
"Ginny…lets go, ok?"

  
"Ok," she said, her breath catching in her throat, "you freak."

  
It was true that she hated him, but that's what mad this so exhilarating. She felt his touch like fire on her skin, passion filling her entirely.

  
And it would be exhilarating, now that he was being noble…after attacking her!

  
"Ginny, are you-"

  
"Less talk. More sex."

  
And he apparated them back to his room.

Stories | White Fire | Next Chapter 


	2. Chapter 1

White Fire Chapter 1 

  
Ginny hoped that her parents hadn't been informed that she hadn't gone back to her friends house as she was supposed to. When she had woken in Draco's bed that morning, she had gathered her clothes and left as quickly as possible. She groaned, clutching her head. Thank Merlin for Sundays! At first it had all been a bit hazy, but then, bit by bit, the memories came back. "Ignorance really is bliss!" thought Ginny.

  
She tried to rationalise that night. "I had…a shot of firewhiskey, two fizz pops, and some muggle drink." It didn't change the fact that she had had sex, no, incredible, drunken, mind-blowing sex with Draco Malfoy. And she had liked it.

  
Ashe remembered him screaming at her, her screaming at him, and then the good kind of screaming. She could remember everything from the feel of his hair between her fingers to the taste of his skin. She remembered deliberately scraping her fingernails across his back, just to make him shiver.

  
And she was going to have to face him tomorrow. Ginny had changed from the scared first year she once was. She had grown into a young, confident woman, tall with hair that feel in red and gold waves halfway down her back. She had startlingly green eyes much like Harry's, and pale skin with freckles that she hated. Ad now she had the mother of all headaches!

  
She supposed the lack of sleep didn't help, but when she had returned to Hogwarts that morning, after taking the floo network back to Hogsmeade, she had been unable to sleep. There were not many sixth of seventh years about, as many, like her had gone to the party in Hogsmeade the night before, so she had chosen to sit in one of the armchairs in the common room. Ginny supposed the only thing she had been glad of that morning was that Draco wasn't her first!  
* * *  
Draco was very annoyed. The bloody house-elf wouldn't stop laughing at him.  
"What is your fucking problem?!!" he shouted.

  
"Master…master has…" the house elf could barely talk, "master has…love bite on neck!" screeched the elf.  
"Oh fuck it." Ginny gave one hell of a love bite there. He'd have to cover it up for school, although father would probably congratulate him on his conquest.

  
This was incredibly unfair. Draco was considering begging, and Malfoy's don't beg. Unless of course you have amazing sex with a red-haired vixen who leaves I the morning. Well, at least he knew how far those freckles went.

  
* flashback*

  
"Now Ginny, I'm going to find out exactly where those freckles go to" he said, as seriously as he could, "stating…here!" He started nibbling on her collar bone and Ginny giggled.

  
"Get off you weirdo!" Ginny joked.

  
"Make me!" he said suggestively.

  
*end flashback*

  
He was not regretful, however, and a firm mantra echoed in his mind, "I had sex with Ginny Weasley."  
Perhaps a light snack would help. He went downstairs, not bothering to cover up the love bite on his neck, and sat down at the large oak table.

  
A different house elf got him the usual, savoury pancakes with lashings of chilli sauce. His father swept in majestically and sat down at the head of the table.

  
"Ahh Draco. I see you are up. I didn't hear you come in last night. Were you with a lady friend?"  
Draco sighed…here we go.

  
"Perhaps father," he stated, making absolutely no effort to cover the large purple mark on his neck.

  
"Its good to know that you are upholding the family pride," Lucius said, leering slightly.

  
"Yes father, Draco replied absently.

  
The house elf entered the room with the breakfast plates, closely followed by Narcissa who nearly had a fit when she saw Draco, and in particular the mark on his neck.

  
"DRACO!!!!" she screeched, "Your neck!!!"

  
"It's just a love bite mum." Stated Draco, obviously bored with the direction the conversation was going, and decided that pancakes where a hell of a lot more interesting.

  
"Draco….brought…a…girl…back…..here?" asked Narcissa, trying to contain her shock whilst remembering to breathe. Although Draco had been…ahem well acquainted with many girls he had never brought them back to the Manor.

  
"Well obviously!" said Lucius, staring at Narcissa as though she was very stupid, but then after all, she was a trophy wife, "So," he happily said to his son, who was thoroughly looking more and more bored, and sat in his chair, staring into space, "Who is the lucky girl?"

  
Draco returned from wherever he was quite rapidly, "Oh, uh, it really doesn't matter Father," he said, eager to get off the topic. He shoved a truckload of pancakes in his mouth for good measure.  
"Come on Draco, let us know who she is," said Lucius, "Besides, she can't be much worse than a Weasley." He sneered. Draco nearly choked on his pancakes, and Lucius eyed him suspiciously, but let it go, as he had seen how much food there was in his son's mouth. 

  
Draco panicked, I'd better think of an insult quick or he'll think I am dating a Weasley…which might be true… "Yeah, like I would lower myself to that level!"

  
Lucius smiled. "Of course, of course! Now are you going to tell me who she is?"

  
"Erm….You know what Father? I really can't remember. I was very drunk, and she had gone before I'd woken up." And wit that he swept out of the room, leaving his half eaten pancakes. Narcissa looked horrified at what her son had just said. His father, however looked positively gleeful. "That's my boy!"

  
* * *

  
Ginny awoke the next day with a strong feeling of dread, and nausea. She had spent most of the day before recuperating. Really she needed more time. And more space. And NO contact with Draco Malfoy! Even being within 100 yards was difficult. It didn't help that she didn't have amnesia. Then she could have forgotten everything.

  
She had hoped she wouldn't see him, but then she remembered that this was impossible, as he was in her potions class.

  
The other person she had to face was Harry. She had somehow managed to avoid him yesterday (there had been some rumours about a lamp), but sooner or later she'd have to explain where she had gone, and why she had disappeared during their date.

  
It was bloody typical though. She had finally gotten Harry to go on a date with her, and then she had ended up sleeping with his arch-enemy.

  
Despite the fact that she didn't want to have any contact with Draco, for some reason Ginny felt the need to remind him of her and that night. She dressed very carefully, paying particular attention to her hair and make-up, before leaving her room for breakfast.

  
She felt his eyes on her, raking her body as she walked past the Slytherin table and sat down next to Hermione. She began helping her self to breakfast, vaguely aware then most of the male population was staring at her, as well as a vast majority of the female population.

  
"Ginny. You, um, look different this morning," said Hermione.

  
"What, can't a girl dress differently once in a while?"

  
Ginny didn't think she was dressed a lot differently to usual. She wore the shirt she often wore (okay, so it was open by a couple of buttons) and a black skirt (that was quite short) and a push up bra, but apart from that Ginny hadn't undergone any major changes, and she still wore her robes.

  
"But Ginny…" began Hermione disapprovingly.

  
"No. Hermione, look. It is just a one off thing. And besides, if Ron had been hitting on a lamp, wouldn't you want to remind him what you looked like?"

  
"Oh. So this is all for Harry's benefit?"

  
No. "Of course." Hermione seemed satisfied with Ginny's explanation, and turned back to her breakfast. Many others did the same, having overheard her explanation, however many (mainly guys, and she noticed Seamus Finnigan attempting to eat his own breakfast off Neville's plate) still could not stop staring. Well, at least it's having the desired effect, thought Ginny. She finished her breakfast and stood up to leave.

  
"Hermione, let Harry know that I missed him at breakfast, but I'll see him later." Merlin, I hate lying she thought as she left the Great Hall.

  
She had just walked up the first staircase when a hand grabbed her and yanked her into a classroom. He pushed the door closed and muttered a locking spell and a silencing charm before turning to her.

  
"Bit ambitious aren't you?" 

  
"I've silenced it so no one will hear us talking."

  
"Well that's good. Because I want to know what the fuck you think you are doing."

  
"I had to congratulate you for your attire. No ones ever dressed for me before."

  
"This isn't for you," Ginny snarled, "this is for Harry." But she felt the blush creep up her neck.

  
"I knew it!" Draco grinned at her, causing her blush to deepen.

  
"Merlin, you are so full of yourself, do you know that?" Ginny said, walking away from him to the door.

  
"I know, "Draco shrugged off the comment, "Same as I know that you enjoyed it on Saturday."

  
"You know nothing Draco Malfoy. To me it was just a drunken fuck."

  
"Really?" questioned Draco, moving slowly towards her. She saw his face tilt, felt his lips on hers. Anger filled her, and she shoved him off her, punching him smack on his precious face.

  
"Stay the fuck away from me." Ginny moved to the door, unlocking it with a simple charm, and left Draco looking quite stunned on the classroom floor.

  
* * *

  
Ginny could not believe what had just happened. She could see Malfoy standing there looking so smug, and she hated him. So she had hit him. Hard.

  
And now she was in the library sitting in one of the corners. He had some nerve, thinking that he would be all she thought about now that they had had sex. As if she was pining for him.

  
Well, Ginny thought, there will definitely be no pining. Ever.

  
* * *

  
Urgh, Ginny's brain was sounding alarm bells. As if she didn't have enough to deal with, Potter was making his way over to her, and he had his serious face on.

  
"Look Ginny, I'm sorry about Saturday. I was pretty out of it and sure the lamp was you. And I was wondering if the lamp could talk."

  
Ginny considered this and nodded.

  
"Right…um…could you come with me to the lake?"

  
"Sure Harry, " she said.

  
She saw a flick of his wrist as he muttered something under his breath.

  
"Ginny, I know I haven't been that attentive a boyfriend, and I know that it has been hard on you this year since your break-up with Seamus, and that party, well I had planned to, well that we…you know."

  
Ginny thought about telling him the truth and her feelings on the matter.

  
"Harry, grow up. If you're gonna be having sex, you should be able to say it. And anyway, since when were we going out? Did you know I fucked Draco Malfoy, and since then I'd rather fuck a pig than you?" No, she shook her head. That would never work. Instead she said:

  
"Harry, if you are going to be having sex, it shouldn't kill you to say it, and we are not going out yet. We have had one date Harry, ONE DATE! And you think I'd sleep with someone just like that," well actually yes! Ginny though to herself, "and you spent the whole date trying to shag a lamp!" Ginny hadn't meant to blow up. She was stressed, this 'thing' with Draco was getting out of control.

  
"Ginny, what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry." Harry had his head in his hands.

  
"Oh, ok. I have to go now, I have…something to do." She hurried towards the school, leaving Harry to look blankly at the spot where she had been moments before.

Stories | White Fire | Next Chapter  



	3. Chapter 2

White Fire Chapter 2 

  
Draco was beginning to feel slightly worried. He had no idea where he was going to tell Snape he had been all morning. He knew there was no way he could tell him the truth, so he had to come up with a cover story. Fast.  
He turned a corner, and came to the common room entrance. "Sanguis." He walked through the now open portrait hole – 

  
To be greeted by Snape.

  
"Ahh, Mr Malfoy, so nice of you to return," Snape said coldly. "Would you like to tell me where you have been since potions this morning. Because I have had reports of your absence from your lessons."  
"I was…with…Weasley sir," said Malfoy reluctantly.

  
"You mean to tell me you spent the day with a Weasley?"

  
"Well, sir, we managed to remove the spell, after much research, and I…was telling her…how to be more careful."

  
"For two hours?!"

  
"Well," said Malfoy, trying to think of something Snape would believe, "she is a Weasley."

  
"Yes," smirked Snape. "I can see why it would take so long."

  
Draco suppressed the bubble of anger that had risen in him.

  
"Yes sir. Can I go now sir, its just that I have lots of work to catch up on."

  
Snape nodded, watching Malfoy walk towards his room. "Oh, and Mr Malfoy." Darco turned. "Detention, tonight. 8pm in the dungeon." Draco nodded.

  
* * *

  
Ginny sauntered into the Gryffindor Common room just before lunch, a huge grin on her face. Ron stood there, looking particularly anxious. "Gin, McGonagall wants to see you. And she did not look happy."

  
"Don't worry Ron!" Ginny said, still revelling in her post-shag drunkenness, "It's all good."

  
"So I see your mood has improved since this morning," Ron said suspiciously.

  
"What? Oh, yeah. Well, I…thought about it, and I realised that it wasn't that big a deal." Ginny said, as she really wasn't interested in Harry anymore.

  
"Oh! Well, you'd better go and see McGonagall a.s.a.p. I think the term to describe how she looked is 'pissed off'!"

  
Ginny decided to do just that, and went to speak to her.

  
* * *

  
"Detention Miss Weasley! Never did I expect this from you, from a Gryffindor." McGonagall's face was turning purple. "Cutting classes! I think cleaning the muggle way will be suitable. Tonight at 8 in the dungeons."

  
Ginny did her best to look upset, she really did, but she was wondering when she would next see Draco.

  
* * *

  
This question was answered when she walked into the dungeons to find Draco sitting on one of the tables, with a grin similar to that of the cat that at the canary.

  
"Where's McGonagall?" Ginny asked Draco, ealking over to him.

  
"Well, I convinced Snape that this detention did not need supervision." Draco cocked his eyebrow at Ginny suggestively. She grinned.

  
"Here? The door's open!"

  
"So? I'll shut it." Draco pulled her closer to him.

  
"Not that I don't want to Draco, but it's a bit in the open, and I really don't want someone, for example Snape, to walk in on us."

  
"Gin, we're in detention in a dungeon. No one is going to come down here. But, if you'd rather clean the floor…"  
"Of course not, its just that…well…what if McGonagall comes in?"

  
"She wont. I convinced Snape we could be left alone. And anyway, you never have supervision when you're in the 6th and 7th years."

  
"But what if-." She was silenced by Draco's kiss. She didn't know why, but Ginny could never resist him when he kissed her, and he always had a way of making everything around them disappear so it was just them. She pushed him back onto the desk.

  
* * *

  
"So, did you talk to Gin after this morning?" Ron asked Harry, sitting down into one of the overstuffed armchairs in the Gryffindor common room.

  
"No," his friend replied glumly. Harry put down the parchment he had been writing on. "It went badly enough this morning."

  
"Well, I suppose putting a spell on her didn't help, and don't think you're forgiven for that."

  
"I only did it so no one would hear us talking," Harry said slightly guiltily. "I thought it would help me talk to her, but apparently I'm crap at that in any language." Harry looked extremely frustrated.

  
Ron had an idea. "Why don't you go and talk to her now?"

  
"Ron, she's in detention in case you hadn't noticed," Harry said sarcastically.

  
"I know, but teachers never stick around when you're in the 6th and 7th years, and I'm sure she wouldn't mind. She's in detention with Malfoy. And anyway, you're forgiven for the spell."

  
"Really," Harry queried.

  
"Yeah she said so herself."

  
Harry thought for a minute. "Ok, lets go talk to her." They headed towards the dungeon.

  
"Okay, so you just need to stay cool and ask her out," Ron said calmly.

  
"That's ok for you to say, you knew Hermione felt the same way that you did."

  
"Harry, you're either completely stupid, or totally blind. Ginny likes you. She has for ages."

  
"No, she used to like me. And this morning, I got the feeling that she didn't."

  
"Well there's only one way for you to find out," said Ron, pushing the door to the dungeons open.

  
The sight they were greeted with made them both freeze.

  
"Well, that's one way to find out," said Harry turning and walking back to Gryffindor tower. Ron, however, had lost the ability to move.

  
* * *

  
Ginny was lost in Draco, in the scent and feel of him against her. Layers had been discarded, and Draco growled into her neck as he rolled them over so he was on top of her.

  
Which is precisely when the door to the dungeon was forced open. They froze, but it was too late.

  
"Well that's one way to find out," Ginny heard Harry say. He sounded gutted, but she wasn't focusing on him. She was far more concerned with the figure who was standing, now alone, in the doorway with an intense look of fury on his face.

  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Ron shouted. Draco rolled off Ginny, allowing her to gather some of her clothing.

  
"Ron, um…we were just…um," he heard Ginny say.

  
"I know what you were just Ginny, what I want to know is why." Ron walked towards Draco, who had made the small amount of effort to put his boxers, and nothing else, on. "Is it a love spell? Is that how you made her do it?"

  
"I haven't dne anything to her," replied Draco. "Anything she didn't want me to do that is." He looked over to Ginny. She nearly smiled at him, but he knew the seriousness of the situation for her prevented her from doing so. That was hwen Ron hit him.

  
"Ron!" cried Ginny, running over to Draco who was clutching his (now very bloody) nose. She looked at the damage. "You broke his nose!"

  
"He's lucky that's all I broke." Ron grabbed Ginny's wrist and pulled her away from Draco. "Come on Ginny, we're going."

  
"What! No, Ron let go of me. Let go!" Ginny struggled against his grasp.

  
"We're going back to the Common Room now!" Ron shouted at her. Ginny wrenched her arm from his grasp.  
"No! Merlin, why do you always think you can boss me around? I'm not five anymore Ron, I'm seventeen. And I can make my own decisions.

  
"Ginny, you were fucking Malfoy!"

  
"Oh my God!! I was???? Of course I was, and because I wanted to!!" They were both livid. Ron's ears had turned scarlet, and every freckle on Ginny's face had darkened. She took a deep breath. "Please, Ron. Just…go back upstairs? I have to stay here until McGonagall gets back anyway. I'll be up soon." Ginny begged him with her eyes. Ron gave in. As much as he was angry with his little sister, he was still weak against those eyes.  
"Fine," he sighed. "But don't be long." He walked towards the door "And don't think this is over," he said to Malfoy before closing the door.

  
At which point Ginny burst into tears. Draco walked up to her, and wrapped his arms around her. He had somehow managed to dress without her noticing.

  
"I thought you didn't deal with crying people?" Ginny said in between sobs, her voice muffled against his chest.  
"Well, after that, I'd have needed a hug if I were you." He muttered into her hair.

  
"I'm sorry. It's just that now Ron knows, my whole family will know."

  
Draco pulled away from her. "I'm glad to know you're not ashamed of me."

  
"No! That's not what I meant," Ginny said, walking closer to him again. She looked into his eyes. " "It's not you, it's them. What if they all react like that Draco?"

  
"They won't."

  
"How do you know?"

  
"Because I do. Because they'll see that you are happy."

  
This seemed to comfort Ginny, before she realised that his nose was still bleeding. "Oh Draco, your nose."  
"It's ok. Doesn't hurt anymore."

  
"You'd better get to the infirmary." They walked to the dungeon door. "I'll stay here and clean up a bit. We have to make it look like we've actually done our detention."

  
"Ok." Draco leaned in and kissed her quickly on the lips. 

  
"What shall I tell McGonagall?" Ginny asked him when he had pulled away.

  
"I don't know. Tell her I slipped and hit my nose on a table or something." He smiled and walked through the doorway. "See you later."

  
Ginny turned back to the room. She had A LOT of cleaning to do.

  
* * *

  
Ron was clutching his head. "Merlin, my eyes! My brain is scarred! My sister, urgh, my eyes!  
Harry snorted. "Yeah, like that was something I wanted to see. The girl I fancy the pants off fucking my arch nemesis."

  
"Don't remind me Harry. I'm trying to forget. Urgh, my baby sister did, and does not, have sex. Ever! That's why I thought you'd be good for her Harry. A nice, innocent relationship." Ron was clearly distressed at the thought that Ginny had, and enjoyed sex, and Harry did not feel the need to enlighten him on what he had planed to do with Ginny.

  
"Erm…ok Ron…" He was glad that Ron hadn't questioned his motives for pursuing Ginny, especially after she'd liked him during their first few years at Hogwarts, and he had hated the idea. In fact, he had probably only considered them as an item as she has got older, and was looking more…fuckable.

  
And it would be that Malfoy would realise it first.

  
Ginny trailed into the Common Room, knowing what awaited her

.  
"GINNY!" shouted Ron, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!"

  
The Common room became oddly silent.

  
"Ron, just don't. I told Draco that this was a bad idea, that we sho-." Ginny tried to explain.

  
""HA! So Malfoy forced you, did he? I kne-." started Harry.

  
"No! I wanted it." Ginny noticed that the common room had begun to empty itself of the few people that were still in there when the row had started. "You two will both have to get over the fact that I have, and plan to have, incredible sex with Draco, and there is nothing you can do about it, Ok!" 

  
Ron looked positively disgusted at what his sister had just said. In fact, he was turning a rather unattractive shade of green that clashed with his hair.

  
"Ginny, I thought that there was…that we had…" Harry trailed off under Ginny's stony glare.

  
"Harry. We have had this conversation. And I think we decided that you were an insensitive, lamp shagging jerk, who only thought with his dick!"

  
Ron was looking from Harry to Ginny, and back again.

  
"Now, If you'll excuse me, I have to write to mum." And with that, Ginny stormed up to the girls dormitories.

  
"You were what with the who what?" Ron asked Harry, the rage apparent in his voice.

  
"Ron…stay calm. I'm just a normal teenage wizard, like you."

  
"You had sex with a lamp. That is something that is not normal."

  
Harry was glad Ron was being so stupid. "Okay Ron, I'm an idiot. I'm going to think about my actions." He walked very quickly up to his dorm.

  
Several minutes later the penny dropped, and Ron's yells could be heard.

  
"YOU ONLY WANTED MY SISTER FOR SEX, YOU PILLOCK!"

  
At which point Hermione walked in, saw the colour of Ron and asked a very important question.  
"What the bloody hell is the matter with you?"

  
* * *

  
"Ginny and...Malfoy?" Hermione stammered, unable to accept it. Ron had explained everything to her, and Hermione could now understand why he was so angry with her. 

  
"But why were you so mad earlier? Who only wanted your sister for sex? Because it can't have been Malfoy."

  
"It was Harry," Ron cringed.

  
"Harry?"

  
"Ginny mentioned something. I just didn't think Harry was like that."

  
"Ron, he's a seventeen year old boy. He's gonna want sex."

  
"Bu he can't have sex with Ginny. She's…she's too young. She's just a little girl." Ron reasoned.

  
"Yes of course Ron, the same little girl that Malfoy was shagging on the potions desk earlier," Hermione said, sarcasm evident in her voice. She rolled her eyes. "Honestly Ron. She's only a year younger than you, and at seventeen she's old enough to make her own decisions. And anyway, you were seventeen when we first had sex."

  
"That's not the point."

  
Hermione stood and kissed Ron hard on the lips. "I'm going to bed." She walked towards the Head Girl's room, and closed the door.

  
It only took Ron a second to realise the hint before he followed her.

  
* * * 

  
Ginny sat in her dorm upstairs. She had felt it was better to let her mother know about her and Malfoy herself rather than through Ron. She re-read her letter.

  
Dear Mum,  
I thought it was better to let you know before Ron did. I have a new boyfriend. I know that you probably won't approve, and dad certainly wont. But he makes me happy. And It's not Harry mum, he was being a jerk.  
So, I thought I'd let you know that I am seeing Draco Malfoy. Please don't kill me.  
Love Ginny.  
P.S. Everyone here is fine, although Ron is a bit shocked. He should be fine soon.

She folded it together, and set off for the owlery.

  
* * *

  
Molly gasped out loud. "Arthur!"

  
"What Molly? Mr Weasley asked, surprised at his wife's shocked expression.

  
2It's about Ginny. She's seeing Lucius Malfoy's son."

  
Mr Weasley fell off his chair. Molly ran over and helped him up. He was livid. "I'm gonna kill him!" He shouted, looking very much like he would follow the threat through.

  
"Now now, let's not over react," said Molly patiently.

  
"OVER REACT! This is Lucius Malfoy's son, Molly. For all we know, it could be an evil plan."

  
"I don't believe it's a plan Arthur. I believe it's a thing called teenage hormones. And Ginny being stupid."

  
Mr Weasley did not look happy.

  
"Oh come on Arthur. He's a Malfoy. We've hated each other for generations, it's only a matter of time. We have nothing to worry about."  


Stories | White Fire | Next Chapter  



	4. Chapter 3

White Fire Chapter 3 

  
Draco Malfoy lay in his dorm bed staring at the ceiling. Thinking about her, again. He was ashamed to admit it, but the incident in the potions classroom was quite embarrassing, and Malfoy's do not get embarrassed. Ever!

  
But he supposed she was worth it. After all, they didn't need to be secret any more. He wondered for a second how his father would take the news, but he already knew the answer to that question. The answer was: badly.

  
But what was bothering him most was the way that Ginny had begun to look at him. He had seen it in her eyes earlier in the dungeon, when she had stood up to her brother, and when she had checked the damage to his nose. He was becoming quite suspicious that Ginny was falling for him, and a part of him welcomed that information with a feeling of glee. He had realised the way he felt about Ginny a long time ago, but to know that she felt the same way was…amazing.

  
Draco decided he couldn't lay in bed any longer. He had no idea what the time was, but he dressed and left his room quietly. It was then that he realised that it was just after dawn. He decided to go to the owlery to see if his owl had returned with a letter from his mother. He was surprised to find the one person he wanted to see in the owlery when he got there.

  
Ginny was asleep against the wall opposite the owls, her hair tumbling over her face, her cheeks rosy from the sunlight streaming in through the windows. She looked beautiful, and that was the only way he could describe her.

  
Draco kneeled down beside her, lightly tapping her shoulder. She opened her eyes, and smiled when she saw who it was that had woken her.

  
"Gin, you're in the owlery."

  
"Oh!" said Ginny, standing up and sweeping her robes.

  
"What are you doing here?"

  
"I sent a letter to my mum last night, telling her about us. I was waiting for her reply, but…I guess I fell asleep." She tilted her head back. "My neck is killing me."

  
"Come here." Draco beckoned to her, and she moved in front of him. He began to massage her neck and shoulders.

  
"Every time I think I know everything about you, you go and surprise me even more!" Ginny breathed.  
Draco was having a hard time controlling himself. Just touching her made him exceptionally horny! Unfortunately (what with him being eighteen, and a boy, and horny) the impulse became too strong to resist, and he kissed her neck, from the ear lobe which he lightly sucked, down to the collar bone on which he nibbled lightly.  
"Now that doesn't feel like a massage," Ginny groaned, turning around to face him.

  
"No, this is better," he mumbled, kissing her hard. They broke apart. 

  
"Now that I have to agree with," Ginny smirked, something she had been doing a lot more since their relationship began. She wound her arms around Draco's neck. He just cocked his eyebrow at her, before re-initiating their kiss. When hands started roaming, Ginny pulled away. "Draco, I absolutely refuse to do this here surrounded by owls and shit."

  
"Okay, come with me." He took her hand, and led her to the Slytherin Common Room entrance.  
"I can't go in there," Ginny whispered.

  
"Course you can. Just make sure no one hears you go into my room." Draco muttered the password, and led her to his room (he had his own, being Head Boy). Once she was safely inside, he closed the door and locked it. Ginny looked around the room. It was cold, with good quality furniture, and deep-green hangings and bed curtains.

  
"So this is what a Slytherin bedroom looks like." Ginny said, turning and looking provocatively at Draco. He watched her, as she walked over to the bed and sat down. "I wonder how comfortable this bed it?" Ginny looked into Draco's eyes, desire filling her own. "Why don't you show me?"

  
Draco practically ran to get to her.

  
* * *

  
Ginny rolled over, completely exhausted.

  
"They could probably hear you in Australia Gin," mused Draco.

  
"What! Nooooo. I wasn't that loud," she confirmed. "Was I?"

  
"Hmm, I'm not so sure about that," Draco murmured, trailing circles on her back. "I think you were pretty loud.  
The question was irrevocably answered when the door to Draco's room was magically unlocked, and Snape swept into the room. They, unfortunately did not notice, as they were very wrapped up in themselves.  
"Mr Malfoy what's-." Snape stopped mid-sentence, flabbergasted. Draco Malfoy was propped up by one elbow, stroking the back of, and kissing, a very naked Ginny Weasley.

  
"Miss Weasley, please remove you're tongue from Mr Malfoy's mouth, and explain what you are doing here."  
Both Ginny and Draco jumped. "Oh Bugger!"

  
Ginny squeaked, and desperately tried to cover herself by darting underneath the covers.

  
"Draco, what are you doing here naked with naked Weasley naked?!"

  
Draco didn't know whether to laugh or cry. On the one hand, Snape was having trouble forming coherent sentences, and on the other hand, there was a lot of nakedness in the room, courtesy of himself and Ginny. Snape was more naked than usual, as he was dressed only in his bed clothes.

  
"With all do respect Professor, do you mind?" Draco said to Snape, who looked mildly embarrassed that he hadn't turned away sooner. "And anyway, I'd have thought that was obvious."

  
"How obvious?! I thought you were being attacked or something from the noise." Snape, blushed, now aware what the noise actually was. "And anyway, Malfoy's and Weasley's always have, and always will, hate each other." Snape was obviously having a hard time believing what he was seeing.

  
This time it was Ginny who spoke up, between pulling on the last of her clothes. "Hate, love, what's the difference?" She looked at Draco, who nodded, indicating that he was fully dressed. "You can turn around now professor."

  
"This is unacceptable-" began Snape.

  
"Well, at least he's taking it better than Harry and Ron," whispered Ginny.

  
"-Preposterous-"

  
"Yes, although I'm not quite sure my father would be as pleased," Draco whispered back.

  
"-You ought to be ashamed of yourselves-"

  
"Mine either. Never mind."

  
"-letting down Slytherin this way," Snape finished.

  
Draco looked defiantly at Snape. "Look, this is my business, and I'm really not sure what Ginny's doing in Gryffindor anyway." Ginny shot a look of venom at Draco.

  
"And what, exactly, is that supposed to mean?"

  
"I'll tell you later. And anyway, it's a compliment."

  
Snape cleared his throat.

  
"Right, I'll just be going then," Ginny said, and she kissed Draco on the cheek. He grabbed her wrist and used his other hand to tilt her head back, but Ginny however whispered, "Don't make this any worse, okay?" and pulled away although it pained her to do so.

  
"What do you think you're doing Miss Weasley?" Snape's voice was low and icy.

  
"Leaving Professor," Ginny said curtly.

  
"Oh no no no. You are staying right where you are Miss Weasley. And I am going to get your Head of House so we can sort this…little problem." Snape replied evilly, eyeing Ginny before sweeping out of the room. He stuck his head back round the door. "And no more…funny business." Snape then set off, and they heard the portrait close after him.

  
Draco turned to Ginny. "I think we have a little problem."

  
"Little? This is a huge problem Draco. Now everyone, including your father, is going to know." She sat down on the bed. "And, I do think that McGonagall is going to kill us."

  
"But there is one advantage to Snape not being here right now." Draco sat next to Ginny on the bed.

  
"What's that?"

  
"I get to have that kiss."

  
Ginny groaned and stood up. "You are so bloody typical! We are in serious shit and all you can think about is kissing!" She broke off and turned away. "And the entire situation is made infinitely worse by the fact that Snape has seen me naked!"

  
"Yes, but I don't see you're problem. I like your naked body, I'm sure he-"

  
"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" shouted Ginny.

  
"Or what?" laughed Draco.

  
"Or I'll… never sleep with you ever again!"

  
"You couldn't resist me for forever. You can't stay away from me for a few hours, let alone for ever. So, I therefore continue: did!" Draco was overconfident, and closed in for the kill.

  
And he did prove his point. Ginny knew she couldn't resist him as she felt his arms snake around her waist.  
"Draco please? We can't risk being caught, even if it is only kissing. We can't do this, not now." Ginny whispered, leaning against him.

  
That's how McGonagall found them, Ginny with her fists clenched, head buried in Draco's chest. Draco was simply holding her, eyes shut, smelling her hair.

  
Any fool could see that they had fallen for each other.

  
McGonagall cleared her throat. Draco opened his eyes and looked at her, while Ginny remained as she was.  
"I have been…informed of an incident here tonight. This kind of incident is usually punished with suspension." Ginny clenched Draco's jumper in her hand, holding her breath.

  
"However," McGonagall continued, "As I did not see the said incident, I have decided that Miss Weasley will serve a month's detention with me as her punishment, and a letter will be sent home to your parents. Mr Malfoy's punishment will obviously be left to you, Professor Snape. I would ask you, Miss Weasley, to return to you dormitory immediately. I will escort you," McGonagall finished.

  
Ginny pulled away from Malfoy, inhaling a last scent of him as she walked to the doorway. However, just as she was about to walk through it, Ginny turned, walked back to Malfoy, and kissed him lightly, before turning, and following McGonagall through the doorway. 

  
Snape turned to Draco, who was still revelling from the shock that Ginny had kissed him in front of both McGonagall and Snape. "I suppose you should have the same punishment. You will also receive a months detention, however, yours will be with me, and I daresay we will have to discuss that letter. Now, I suggest you get some more sleep before breakfast Mr Malfoy. You have potions later, and I don't want unsatisfactory work from you due to your shenanigans."

  
Snape turned and left the room, closing the door after him. Draco decided that his suggestion was valid, and climbed back into bed. After all, Ginny was very draining in the bedroom!  


Stories | White Fire | Next Chapter  



	5. Classes Interlude

White Fire Classes Interlude 

  
Ginny was making her way to Divination. She was very, very annoyed, and also very, very late. She climbed the ladder leading to the dusty, heavily perfumed room.

  
"Ahhh, as I predicted." Professor Trelawney's misty voice floated across the room, "Miss Weasley is indeed late and-"

  
"Quoi? Ferme la bouche!" said Ginny angrily under her breath.

  
"-cannot speak a word of English," finished Trelawney. Everyone laughed (as although she was a teacher, there was little respect for the mousy woman, and no-one took her seriously).

  
They spent the rest of the lesson reading teacups.

  
Ginny had the following in her dregs; a snake, a donkey and a cat. She couldn't be bothered to work it out, and dozed off to dream of Draco for the rest of the lesson.

  
Trelawney announcing the homework waked her. Oh great, Ginny thought, potions with Snape and Malfoy next. This was just what she needed – quality time with the bitterest bastard in the entire wizarding world.

  
Snape's voice echoed across the barren dungeon. "Sit down. Now, I believe I set homework last lesson, research into common sleeping potions. Lets see…ahh yes. Miss Weasley," the corner of his mouth twitched into a momentary smirk, "why should you not heat a common sleeping potion for more than 27.5 minutes?"

  
Ginny considered, and then answered (quite correctly), "Parce que les fruits-violets de fêret sont null après avoir 27.5 minutes. Ils sont…moins potentes!"

  
However, Snape was not amused. "Miss Weasley, you may be trying to follow the path of your incompetent brothers, but I demand you speak in a language that I, and the whole class might understand, rather than French."

  
"Quoi? Je ne parle pas le français! Je veux parler en Anglais. Merde!" Ginny was getting very upset. It was then that she noticed Malfoy in the corner chuckling.

  
"Encoule!" she said, her head in her hands.

  
"Mr Malfoy, do you understand what this child is trying to say?"

  
"Well, I am completely fluent in French. Mother thought it important," he said.

  
"Encoule! Encoule! Encoule!" Ginny said. Trust Malfoy to be the only bloody person in the entire castle who could speak French.

  
"Well, what is she saying?" Snape asked.

  
"Um…" Draco glanced at Ginny who was muttering under her breath. "I can't hear sir. But she did answer your question."

  
"Well, I'll have to wait until Miss Weasley can speak English before I decide," Snape smirked at Ginny.

  
"Je t'encoule," Ginny snapped at Snape.

  
"What did she say Malfoy."

  
"Um…she said that is fair."

  
"Right," said Snape, looking like he knew exactly what she had said. "Malfoy, take Miss Weasley up to the infirmary and see if Madame Pomfrey can do anything about this."

  
"Non! Pas Malfoy! Pas Malfoy!" Ginny whined.

  
"Silence girl, I have no idea what you are talking about," Snape smirked. "Now, kindly go up to the infirmary with Malfoy. Merlin knows you'll need a translator."

  
Ginny gathered her things and left the classroom, closely followed by Malfoy. She was going to kill whoever did this to her.

  
She walked along talking to herself, and she only did this when she was a) drunk, b)tired, c)stressed. Strike the a, she was suffering from b and c. Two giggling first years were annoying her, pointing at her. "Vous vous encoulons! Vous êtes idiots!" she shouted. She stormed down the rest of the corridor until she reached the infirmary, Malfoy still on her tail.

  
"Ah, Miss Weasley…and Mr Malfoy," said Madame Pomfrey eyeing him suspiciously. "I can't see anything physically damaged, what seems to be the problem?"

  
Ginny began, before she was cut off by Malfoy.

  
"Je-"

  
"I think I'd better tell her Weasley." Malfoy turned to Madame Pomfrey, smirking. "It seems Weasley has gone and gotten a spell put on her and she can only speak French."

  
"Only French?" cried Madame Pomfrey.

  
"Oui, le français seulement," Ginny said.

  
"Right, but Professor Snape was wondering if you could remove the spell or something."

  
"Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm not much help with this kind of spell. I only deal with injuries, not harmful spells of this kind," said Madame Pomfrey, turning and beginning to clean the top of one of her units. "However, I do seem to recall that you need to get the person who performed the spell to remove it."

  
"Merci beaucoup," said Ginny, leaving the infirmary. She knew exactly who had performed the spell.

  
"Um…she said thanks a lot," said Malfoy to Madame Pomfrey, before following Ginny.

  
Ginny was waiting for him in the corridor. She was shaking with anger, and he noticed uneasily that her ears were quite red.

  
"Je pensais que vous êtes difèrent, mais je connais que j'était in idiot!" shouted Ginny.

  
"What?" asked Draco. He had no idea what had made her so angry at him.

  
"Tu me l'a fait!" she shouted.

  
"If I had done it, why would I be helping you?"

  
"Parce que…parce que Snape a dit que tu doit m'aider."

  
"No."

  
"Oui!"

  
"Gin, I swear it wasn't me!"

  
"Je ne sais pas s'il y a une autre personne…"

  
"Well, did you speak to anyone else today? Anyone who you might have pissed off?"

  
"Tu!"

  
"Other than me? Potter, or Weasel or Granger maybe?"

  
Ginny cast her mind back to the conversation she'd had with Harry that morning. She remembered him looking wutie upset when she left. She also remembered him muttering under his breath.

  
"Ahhh!" she yelled. "Je vais tuer Harry Potter!"

  
Ginny began to walk towards Gryffindor Tower as she knew Harry would be there – he had just had a free period.

  
"Malfoy! Je te deteste! Et Harry…le français…c'est magique! Je deteste Harry Potter!" she burst into tears.  
"Ginny stop it! Don't cry! I don't deal with crying people, especially ones that hit me. Do you know how long it took to cover that up, how many charms I had to use?" Draco was teasing, but this only made Ginny cry harder.

  
"Oh Draco, je suis desolée!" And with that, she ran off up the hall. After waiting a moment to shout "What are you looking at?" at the stunned faces, Draco chased after Ginny.

  
After Ginny had calmed down, she knew what she had to do. "J'ai besoin de parler avec Harry, donc ce magie peut à reverser, ça va?" Ginny asked.

  
"So, you want me to translate the words to Potter then?" Draco was smirking with glee.  
"Oui! On y va!"

  
* * *

  
"Remind me!" roared Harry, "why the fuck Malfoy is standing in the Gryffindor common room?"

  
"Il est la bas, parce que tu est un idiot qu'il Encoule sa tête!" Ginny shouted.

  
"Huh?" Harry couldn't speak French. He'd reversed the spell on himself, but had been too annoyed at Ginny to cast the counter curse for her.

  
Draco proudly stepped forward. "That exactly, scarhead, is why I am here. Ginny said:" Draco cleared his throat, "He is here because you are an idiot fuckhead!"

  
"J'espere que je mangerais ton coeur avec ketchup!" shouted Ginny.

  
"I wish I could eat your heart with ketchup!" laughed Draco.

  
"Je voudrais te tuer, idiot!"

  
"I want to kill you, idiot!" Draco was in his element.

  
"Okay! Okay! I'll lift the bloody spell." Harry muttered the counter curse under his breath.

  
Ginny cleared her throat. "I speak English. I SPEAK ENGLISH!" She looked at Harry. "Thanks…Potter." Ginny spat his name with as much venom as she could muster.

  
Ginny stormed out of the room, Draco grinning happily, and trailing after her. As she stepped through the portrait, Ginny heard her brother yell at Harry, "You put a spell on my sister you bastard!"

  
The second the portrait closed, Ginny smashed her mouth against Draco's, and once he had recovered from the shock of Ginny kissing him, due to when he had tried to kiss her that morning she had hit him, he was kissing her back.

  
She pulled away and licked her lips. There was fire in her hair and desire in her eyes. She leant forward and whispered three words into Draco's ear before nipping it lightly. "Room of requirement".

  
* * * 

  
Malfoy felt oddly contented. Ginny lay in his arms, he had justy had amazing sex (again, although this time it was not drunken), and he was still riding the after glow of orgasm. There was only one question on his mind.  
"What made you change your mind?"

  
Ginny jumped a little. She had been falling asleep. "What?"

  
"What made you change your mind? I mean, the last thing I remember is your fist, and you telling me to 'stay the fuck away from you', and then were in the hall outside your common room and you're kissing me like there's no tomorrow!" Draco pushed himself onto his side, head resting on his clenched fist, and looked down at Ginny.  
Ginny looked at him. "Well…it's just that I thought me and Potter had a thing, but it turns out that he was only thinking with his thing. And, it doesn't help that he's a total wanker."

  
"Oh." Ginny couldn't help but feel that Draco was a bit disappointed with her answer, so she decided to tell him the whole truth.

  
"That's not the only reason," she began reluctantly. "Its just that…you helping me kind of let me see a side to you I didn't know. That you'd help someone in need, even if they had just…punched you in the face." She looked slightly embarrassed.

  
Draco chuckled to himself as her rolled onto his back.

  
"What?"

  
"Oh, nothing. Its just that, who'd have known Potter would be so…blatant!"

  
* * *

  
"Draco?" Ginny whispered.

  
"mmm," he murmured lazily into the pillow.

  
"This is the first time we've ever done normal couple stuff after sex," Ginny stated, giggling slightly.

  
"Gin, we've only shagged one other time."

  
"So? I think that it's nice…you know. Us here, in bed, alone. In bed." She hinted.

  
"Yes, you said that already," Draco teased.

  
Ginny pouted. "Draco…"

  
He didn't answer. Slowly, she kissed a trail up his arm, before biting hard on his shoulder.

  
"Hey!" Draco said, rolling over to pin her under him. She giggled, a mischievous look in her eyes. He pushed her arms above her head, and leaned in as if to kiss her, but stopped a centimetre away, teasing her. "You're gonna get it for that," he murmured.

  
"Oh yeah?" Ginny breathed huskily. He replied by lowering his lips to hers.  


Stories | White Fire | Next Chapter 


	6. Chapter 4

White Fire Chapter 4 

  
A very tired, make that exhausted Ginny Weasley sluggishly mad her way down to the great hall for a light spot of breakfast. She bumped quite literally into her brother, causing her to lose her footing and step into the trick step that many first years tended to forget to avoid. Normally, she would have been mortified, but she was too tired to even blink an eye.

  
Having said that, she was glad enough of Fred and George's mutual decision to leave Hogwarts, as they would probably have given her hell over it!

  
When she reached the great hall, her eyes flickered towards the Slytherin table, where Malfoy was lazily spread over two and a half chairs, with an extremely bored expression on his face, most probably because Pansy Parkinson had decided to witter on about some trivial matter.

  
Ginny walked to the Gryffindor table, eyes on him, unconsciously licking her lips. This was as close she had gotten to him in the last two weeks, and Ginny was beginning to feel his absence! After the incident in Malfoy's room, they had decided to stay apart while they were doing their detentions. Of course, none of the others knew what their detentions were for, they just assumed it was a punishment for tardiness.

  
She sat down sighing, and grabbed a slice of cheese on toast and some grapes.

  
"Mornin' Gin!" said a rather cheerful Hermione.

  
Ginny ignored her (not deliberately) and popped a grape in her mouth.

  
"What's up with you?" Ron asked Ginny, frowning.

  
"Noting. Its just that I missed dinner last night due to my detention, and I'm so hungry I could eat the entire table," said Ginny in between mouthfuls. "It's nothing personal Hermione, I'm just…really hungry."

  
The owl post arriving, and a red envelope dropping in front of Ginny interrupted their conversation (if you could call it that).

  
"Oh No!" Ginny gasped.

  
"What?"

  
"Mum must have found out about me and Draco being caught!"

  
"You and Draco being caught by who? And when?" Ron asked.

  
But Ginny ignored him. She tugged at the top of the now smoking envelope, openig it. A loud voice filled the room, but not the voice they had expected.

  
"VIRGINIA WEASLEY!

  
YOU SHOULD BE REPULSED BY YOURSELF. YOUR MOTHER AND I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO EMBARRASSED, IT TOOK HER AN HOUR TO RECOVER AFTER RECEIVING MCGONAGALL'S LETTER. IT IS BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU ARE WITH A MALFOY, LET ALONE THAT A TEACHER DISCOVERED YOU! AND AT YOUR AGE! IF WE EVER HEAR OF AN INCEDENT LIKE THIS AGAIN, YOU WILL BE COMING STRAIGHT HOME! I HOPE YOU HAVE THOUGH DEARLY ABOUT YOUR ACTIONS, AND THAT YOU HAVE APOLOGISED TO PROFESSOR SNAPE PREFUSELY! WE ARE VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!

  
Silence enveloped the room as the letter burst into flames.

  
Ginny glanced around the room to see that all heads were turned towards her. She noted that Malfoy looked fairly embarrassed over at the Slytherin table, but she continued looking and her gaze fell onto her brother. He was staring at her with a very repulsed expression. 

  
"Do you mean…Snape…has seen you naked?"

  
"Ummm…" Ginny glanced around the hall, and decided that now was a great time to leave. She ran out of the hall.

  
"Although the Snape thing is very…gross, I think that you should be more concerned with the obvious fact that Malfoy has been doing you sister," Seamus said, breaking the silence.

  
"Well, I think the cats out of the bag," sighed Ron.

  
"Out of the bag???" shouted Harry. "OUT OF THE BAG??? IT'S DOING A BLOODY NAKED TAPDANCE ON THE TABLE!"

  
"You mean you knew?" asked Dean incredulously.

  
"And you were ok with that? Your sister and a Slytherin. And not just any Slytherin, Malfoy!" Seamus practically shouted. 

  
"No, I wasn't 'k with it. But Ginny was, and it wasn't my decision to make. Unfortunately," Ron added as he rose from the table. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to check on my sister to make sure she's ok."  
"I wouldn't bother mate, Malfoy beat you to it." Harry motioned Ron to look and see Malfoy sneaking quietly out of the hall.

  
"Bollocks!"

  
* * *

  
Malfoy made his way over to Ginny. She was sitting by the lake staring out across the water.

  
"You ok?"

  
She glanced at him and smiled.

  
"I suppose. Just a little embarrassed. Now the entire school knows Snape has seen me naked."

  
"But, at least we don't need to sneak any more. For example, I can do this-" he put his arm around her, "-and not be worried in case we are seen."

  
"I suppose so…" trailed Ginny.

"And for another, Snape didn't see you as naked as I have." Draco drawled, his hand delving into her top as one might with a packet of crisps.

Ginny giggled. "Well that's true. And I'm sure he didn't enjoy it as much as you do either."

  
"I very much doubt it!" Draco breathed into her ear, sending goose bumps down her back.

  
"Draco, I hope your not thinking of going any lower, because you're still not forgiven for the other night."

  
"What other night?"

  
"When you said I shouldn't be in Gryffindor.."

  
"Look Ginny, when I said I didn't know what you were doing in Gryffindor, it was a compliment," said Draco, removing his hand from the top of her robes.

  
"How?" exclaimed Ginny indignantly. "How is that a compliment?" She turned round to face him, kneeling on the ground.

  
"Well," Draco fidgeted a bit, "You don't shag like a Gryffindor."

  
"What?!! How many others have you shagged?" screeched Ginny.

  
"Well none, but you Gryffindors seem like the missionary in, out, done types."

  
"What!" Ginny was furious, although she added after careful consideration, "that's probably true."

  
"See!" Draco cried triumphantly. "You know what I mean! That's why it's a compliment."

  
"Are you saying Gryffindors are boring? And how exactly do Slytherins fuck according to you?"

  
Malfoy shifted uncomfortably. "Well…not like the Gryffindors." He smirked. "I think we're definitely more adventurous!"

  
"Did I just make Draco Malfoy uncomfortable about sex? You're not the man I fell for. I'm leaving." Ginny giggled, and began to rise. Draco grabbed her wrist.

  
"Ha, ha, very – did you just say you fell for me?" Draco asked, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

  
"No!!" shouted Ginny a bit too enthusiastically. "No," she repeated, quieter this time and she felt her cheeks go red.

  
He looked at her, the steely grey of his eyes piercing the green of her own. And then just before she turned away, he stuck his tongue out at her and blew a raspberry.

  
"You fell for me! You fell for me!" Draco sang, getting up.

  
"Ooohhh! You are so dead!" shouted Ginny. She got up and ran at him. He dodged her.

  
"I mean it Malfoy!"

  
"Yes, I believe we have been through this before. You vow never to sleep with me again, and then you sleep with me anyway, so I think you should stop the pretending and attempting to resist me," he said, advancing slowly towards her. "Because I have been feeling increasingly horny over the past two weeks, so I know you must have as well."

  
"No! This time I mean it!" She sat cross legged on the grass, arms crossed across her chest, glaring at Draco.  
He poked her on the shoulder, and she didn't even blink. It didn't matter though, after two months he knew her weakness. He sat down behind her, and moved her hair to one side, giving him clear access to her neck. He then pulled her against him and began licking her neck. 

  
"Draco, I have to go to Muggle Studies," Ginny breathed.

  
"But I'm horny!" he whined.

  
"Tough shit!" she got up and began to walk away, but stopped and tuned back to him. "Oh, you might wanna take a cold shower." She continued her walk to the castle.

  
"Bugger," said Draco. What he thought was, "I'm still a charming bastard aren't ?"

  
To make his day even worse, he now had a grassy patch on his arse where he had sat down. "Damn!"

  
* * *

  
Ginny sat jabbing her quill impatiently into her ink jar. She'd taken muggle studies purely to please her father, and was indeed excelling at it. The only problem was, their usual teacher (professor Armitage) was ill, and Professor Binns was covering the lesson.

  
Today was supposed to be a practical lesson – making toast the muggle way. However, without a teacher (or a competent teacher) the magic supporting the toaster would go awry.

  
She let her ind wander from the textbook, from the monotonous drone of the classroom, from the dull buzz of school life.

  
Suddenly she was back in that place, back In the chamber. She could smell the dank reek of death, could almost taste it in the air. The floor was stone cold, her fingers and toes were numb. She could see him moving towards her. She could feel the heat returning to her, white hot fire flowing in her blood.

  
He bent down, his body sheltering hers, and his hair fell out slightly of its usual style. She reached up to touch him as he reached to stroke her cheek. She relished the feel of his hair in her hands, fine spun gold. She lifted her head to kiss him, and slung a leg round his waist as she deepened the kiss. His hair was changing, from the glittering white gold to a courser ebony brown.

  
"Ginny…" he smiled.

  
"Wha-Tom?" she jerked back.

  
* * *

  
Ginny woke up. Her head hurt, anmd she could taste blood. She could vaguely hear someone saying, "she's coming to!"

  
She blinked and tried to get up, but she felt nauseous and decided against it.

  
"Hey Gin."

  
She looked to see Ron standing over her.

  
"Hey. My head hurts."

  
"Well, you landed on it when you fell over, so it would."

  
"Fell?" It was then that she noticed she was in a bed in the hospital wing. It was odd, she didn't remember falling , and usually she awoke before she did. Her lip was bleeding, she had obviously bitten it when she landed.

  
"How long have I been here?"

  
"2 and a half months." Ron looked sombre. "Mum and dad's been dead worried."

  
"Two and a half months!" Ginny repeated incredulously.

  
"Just kidding. Two and a half hours," laughed Ron.

  
"Oh, give me a bloody hearty attack why don't you!"

  
"Malfoy's been here."

  
"What! When?" Ginny sat up quickly, and grabbed at her head to stop it spinning.

  
"About an hour ago."

  
"Why didn't he stay?"

  
"Because he had to leave. I'm only allowed here right now because I'm family."

  
"He's as good as family!" argued Ginny.

  
"Not to Madame Pomfrey he's not," Ron half-snapped back.

  
"Fine," she pouted.

  
"Gin…" Ron said sitting on the edge of her bed. "What happened?"

  
"Itv was nothing. Just a dream." Ginny replied. "What happened to me? Why did I come here?" she gestured to the room she was in.

  
"They brought you here from your lesson. If you were dreaming, I'm guessing you jerked in your sleep and fell backwards, as you hit your head on the floor." Ron looked worried. "Why? What did you dream of?"

  
"It was just a normal dream, nothing special."

  
"You weren't dreaming of…the chamber were you? Because I thought you'd stopped having those dreams."

  
"No!!" Ginny lied. "Of course not!!"

  
"Okay then," sighed Ron resignedly, kissing her forehead and then turning towards the door.

  
"Ron!!!" Ginny called, "don't tell mum and dad, ok?"

  
He nodded in affirmation.

  
"And Ron!" Ginny called again, "Tell Malfoy to get his arse in here!"

  
"Right," he mumbled, "I just don't wanna know." He waved and left the room, leaving Ginny to her thoughts. "I'll just close my eyes for a second," she told herself as she slipped back into her dreams.

  
* * * 

  
"Mr Malfoy! I'm afraid Ginny's sleeping," reasoned Madame Pomfrey.

  
"Then I will sit by her until she wakes. I'll be quiet as a…mouse?" he offered.

  
"Okay, but any noise from you and you'll be out."

  
Draco walked over to Ginny's bed, where she was thrashing fitfully in her sleep. He sat down by her bed and tapped impatiently on the bedside cabinet waiting for her to wake up.

  
She moaned quietly in her sleep, her lips parting as she breathed in.

  
"Hey!" Draco thought aloud, "I've heard that moan befo-oh!" He saw her brow crease, and she whispered something. Oh, a name? Not his!! Who? Tom?

  
Draco was furious. He shook Ginny, waking her up.

  
"What? Ron, go awa-oh Draco. Thank Merlin its you." She babbled at first, then slowed down.

  
"Who's Tom?" asked Draco quietly.

  
"Who?" 

  
"Is it that witless excuse for a wizard in Hufflepuff? You were fantasising, possibly cheating, with a fucking Hufflepuff?!!" Draco whispered, his voice low and full of jealousy that he had never felt before.

  
"Draco, I haven't done anything, or anyone for that matter!" she said, pushing him square in the chest.

  
"I heard you. Whjile you were sleeping. Dreaming," he said moodily.

  
"Draco, that wasn't. Not Thomas Kirkstall! Oh fuck no, it wasn't at all what you thought."

  
"Oh, that's ok then," said Draco sarcastically "you weren't having a dream that caused you to make very audible sex noises, and I didn't hear you moan Tom!"

  
Ginny panicked. "I…it was…it's…it's difficult for me to say."

  
"So there's something to say is there? Well what are you hiding? Who's this…Tom?!"

  
"I…I…-"

  
They were interrupted by Madame Pomfrey. "Mr Malfoy, I thought I tol you no noise until-. Oh, Miss Weasley. I'm sorry, I didn't realises you were awake. You'll need to take some medicine again in a minute." She left them alone.

  
"Ginny, if you don't tell me, I'll find a way, you know I will," sighed Draco.

  
She looked down, defeated. "Fine. It all started with your stupid father."

  
"Oh, blame the father! It's all my parents fault, isn't it?"

  
She glared at him. "He slipped a dairy in one of my books, it was Voldemort's evil bastard diary, I wrote in it, Tom wrote back, I opened the chamber of secrets and nearly died," she said very quickly. "Is that alright? Are you happy now?"

  
"What??!!" Draco looked aghast.

  
"Oh please, as if you didn't know!"

  
"Huh?"

  
"Your father probably spent weeks gloating," she spat.

  
"As a matter of fact…he didn't" said Draco in a very small voice.

  
"Oh."

  
"So, why were you dreaming of this Tom then?"

  
"It wasn't him, it was you."

  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot that I'm deaf. I heard you say his name."

  
"I was dreaming about you, and then you turned into Tom. It was the same dream I had earlier, but I was too freaked out to tell anyone, including Ron."

  
"So, what part did I play in your dream?" asked Draco, smirking.

  
"I'm not telling you that!"

  
"Was it a good dream?" Draco's smirk got even more suggestive.

  
"Obviously not, otherwise I wouldn't be so disturbed." Ginny could feel herself beginning to grin, but stopped herself. She wanted Draco to think she was still annoyed at him for the Tom mistake.

  
"Was it good disturbed, or bad disturbed." Draco has seated himself beside her on her bed.

  
"What do you think!!!"

  
"Well, since I only got the audio and not the visual, I'm going to go with good disturbed."

  
"How would you fell if your boyfriend turned into the guy who tried to kill you?" Ginny scowled, all sense of amusement gone. "I'm glad you find it amusing."

  
The penny dropped. "Hey! You had a sex dream about Voldemort! Oh my, my girlfriend is sick!"

  
"Wha-no! You pervert! Why am I shagging you?"

  
"Don't worry," he whispered conspiratively, "everyone has the odd kinky…fetish."

  
"Really? What's yours?" Ginny asked suggestively.

  
Draco squirmed a little. "Well…I like a bit of bondage."

  
"Really?" Ginny smiled provocatively. "I think we can do something about that."

  
"Oh, ok. And I always had this fantasy of you and Blaise, maybe a couple of whips and chains, and-"

  
"When you shag Harry, I'll shag Blaise," Ginny cut in.

  
"That's not worth it," Draco shrugged.

  
* * *

  
"Lucius," called the man, sweeping into the large library of Malfoy Manor.

  
"Goyle?" Lucius Malfoy rose from his chair, "What brings you here? Is Lord Voldemort—"

  
"This is strictly personal Lucius." Goyle stopped for a moment, then continued, "Your son has gotten himself a girlfriend."

  
"Yes, well, I knew that. He brought a girl back here a couple of months ago. Didn't see her though. Did Gregory say who she was?" Lucius said, grinning. 

  
"Yes, as a matter of fact. It seems your son has been dating Ginny Weasley."

  
Lucius' grin slid off his face like butter from a knife, "A…….a Weasley? Are you certain?"

  
"Yes, I'm sure," confirmed Goyle, "Apparently it was announced to the whole school over breakfast this morning.

  
Lucius sat in his chair, thinking. 

  
"I'm not one to say anything bad about your son; in fact I think the boy could have a good future ahead of him. However, canoodling with the enemy is a big problem." said Goyle.

  
"Oh I know," grimaced Lucius, his eyes burning with anger, "Draco and that…..that girl will be punished.  
"Oh, I know," said Lucius, is eyes burning with anger. "Draco and…that girl will be punished. Consorting with that worthless excuse for a wizarding family, that muggle-loving filth."

  
Narcissa stepped in. "Lucius, what is all this about, I heard raised voices."

  
"Honestly woman, it is none of your concern, leave us!" spat Lucius.

  
"No. Do not speak like that to me Lucius; I am no porcelain doll, no errant fool. You were talking about Draco. You were speaking of our son. If it concerns our son, it concerns me." She said calmly.

  
Lucius sighed, "Apparently Draco's been fucking a Weasley."

  
"Draco's been whating a what!!!!!" screeched Narcissa, losing all of her cool exterior in one second.  
Lucius raised an impertinent eyebrow at Goyle, "Leave us." he commanded, knowing that his household was about to go to hell, or would have if he believed in it.

  
"I have reason to believe that your son is having…relations of some kind with the youngest Weasley." He reiterated.

  
"So when he does something wrong he's mine alone is he?" Narcissa fumed, "And you mean to tell me that, that woman, that child, she was in our house, under our roof?"

  
"At least she's female," Lucius muttered moodily, "with all those Weasleys."

  
"What was that Lucius?" Narcissa asked as sh regarded him coldly.

  
"What is it to you what I think," exclaimed Lucius, in a moment of fury, "I didn't marry you to think!"  
"Quite. I think I understand quite well Lucius. You grunt and groan, and take your fill, all the while thinking of your master." She whispered dangerously.

  
Lucius made a strangled noise akin to someone drowning.

  
"What?? You think I could actually enjoy that? Well?"

  
"I…uh.." he stuttered.

  
"You are a terrible lover. Why, did you think that I would marry you for your skills in the bedroom? You have none. And given the opportunity again, I don't think I'd have taken it."

  
Lucius rose angrily, "And maybe if you hadn't, I'd have more than that blithering Weasley-shagging idiot of a son you gave me."

  
"I don't make him sleep with anyone – whom in this household is constantly egging the child on?"

  
"I couldn't possibly agree with what you are saying woman. I do not egg!"

  
"You may not agree, but you do. And its probably you pressurising him into joining you to serving your master, that got him to go crazy enough to sleep with a Weasley in the first place!!" Narcissa screamed.

  
"I did not pressurise him you impotent hag!"

  
"Oh no. Of course not. 'You will join us or die.' Absolutely no pressure there." Sneered Narcissa, "You are trying to live you very much failed childhood through him."

  
Lucius was all ablaze with anger, "Failed? FAILED??!! I'll have you know I was prestigious, popular, goo—"

  
"Oh please, You were the snivelling teachers pet in the corner, pretending to be better than anyone else. The only thing you had going for you was your Gringotts vault." She rolled her eyes theatrically.

  
"Well why are you here then?" he asked smugly.

.  
"I told you. Your Gringotts vault."

  
Lucius roared with rage, "Goyle, get in here." He shot his wife a superior look.

  
"What did you mean when you said you were going to punish Draco?" asked Goyle.

  
"What do you mean 'what do I mean'!!! How dare you speak to me in this manner – go away!" shouted Lucius.  
"Oh, so now you you have to get someone in here, just because you don't like what I'm saying," Narcissa sneered, "What's the matter Lucius? Did the truth hit you hard?"

  
She paused, staring at Lucius, who was shaking with rage, his face a pale purple. And with that he stomped off, as though he were two to the drawing room.  


Stories | White Fire | Next Chapter  



End file.
